All Affairs Love and Ends
by bubblegum-fairy
Summary: What if Beth Harper never died, What if Will never cheated on Selena. Harry and Beth are having marriage troubles, while Selena is becoming a victim of Domestic Violence by Will. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**All Affairs love and ends**

Harry Harper head consultant at Holby ED, had been watching his marriage to his late wife Beth Harper fall apart, she had never been the same, not since the crash with Tally, even though she was lucky to be alive, today. Beth was a good woman, he knew that a really good mother to their kids, they had been growing apart, both tired to hide the fact. They knew it be wrong if they split up, the kids would be torn, lives would be ruined, jobs lost.

But Harry had been keeping a sordid secret from his wife, ever since he met Selena Donovan, well now at this point in time she was Mrs Manning, but to him, she'll always be Miss Donovan.

Nothing much had happened between the in the weeks of March and April 2003, a kiss, the odd flirting and looks was as far as it got, but this time it was different.

Selena Manning, new Staff Grade at Holby ED, this time she was back for good, neurology out of the way, and a new career well on the way. She had been newly married to DI Will Manning, whom was the man who swept her of her feet when the met, during her course to become a Police Surgeon. The first two months of marriage was fine, it wasn't until, Will had actually lashed out on her for coming home late did things turn a little sour.

Being the woman Selena was, she never told anyone, Harry had only guessed what had gone on, from the way she was with Will, one evening, and when he had gone, she told Harry everything, she could in that way because they had always been close, they understood each other.

And that was when they knew they couldn't hold on anymore, they needed each other, it all started at the Halloween party October 2004, that was when Will had hit Selena again, for saying she was going out. Harry was there as a hero to her, she was his heroine, she comforted him over an argument he had with Beth over the kids, and he did the same with her over Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Affairs love and ends**

It was in that Halloween party, Harry was a lost sole, Beth had said he was a lousy father, that didn't care for his kids, cared more about his department and colleagues than anyone who he was married to or father to. He was sat brooding over what had been said, watching upon the other members of his team, along with the paramedics, laughing, and joking, over the Halloween spirit, but there he was un-able to enjoy the fun.

Selena walked in from the other side of the room, she tried to hid herself when she did, she made sure her hair was covering her left side of her face, she didn't want people knowing what had happened, she only came to the party to get away from Will and she had to tell him, he knew about the first time, she walked over and sat by the seat beside him.

'Hi'

'Hey Selena..'

'You okay..'

'Beth, thinks I'm to lousy and to wrapped up in work... you'

Selena, looked up at him and her hair feel back revealing a shocking site 'Will.. he.. went mad...'

'Oh Selena...'

'I would have stayed there, but I came because I had to get away...'

'Selena you know I'm here for you, if you ever need someone to fall back on to'

'Harry I can't, you need to sort things out with Beth...'

'There's nothing to sort out between us, we're over.. I don't love her... we're staying together because of the kids...'

'That's because you're a good man Harry..'

'Hey.. you deserve a good man too.. '

'Maybe I can't get out of out of the relationship with a man I thought was good'

'I'll be able to help you'

'No Harry.. you've got to much on your plate and I don't want you to get hurt'

'You know how I feel about you..'

'Harry I know... I feel the same.. but Will, he won't let me go... he... he ..' Selena began to shake, with fear

'Hey, it's okay.. you're safe with me.. if I'm around I won't let anyone hurt you'

'I want out.. but... he.. said if I leave or, tell anyone.. he would...'

'Shhh it will be okay I promise, he won't find out about me knowing'

'you mean that.. promise me Harry..'

'I said I promise'

Selena just grasped hold of his hands, and they both looked deep into each others eyes

They kissed, Harry was careful not to touch the left side of her face, he didn't want to hurt her, he couldn't, not even if it was an accident,

'Harry, we shouldn't do this'

'if we feel the same.. we can.. it will be our secret..'

Selena smiled 'this reminds me of something... you know me being good with secrets'

'Yeah' Harry replied 'Look no-one has to no.. the people here can shove the gossip.. I will especially tell Bex to keep her nose out'

'Aww.. she knew about last time too..' Selena rubbed her hand over Harry's 'come on shall we dance.. we should show our faces a bit more..'

Harry nodded, 'If you're okay with it'

'I'm fine, you're looking after me, aren't you?'

'Yes'

'Good'

Harry and Selena went into the dance floor where the others were, this wasn't Harry's types of music, to dance to he preferred slow love songs but someone this track had meaning when he was with Selena, and they seemed to dance as one, with passion to Atomic Kitten's 'Be with you'.

'You seem happier' Harry said loudly as Selena brought her back closer to Harry whilst she was still dancing

'That's because I'm having a good time, Harry'

'Thought you were' he replied

As the song came to an end, they went back to their table and sat down. Maggie came over.

'Hey you two looked like you were having fun...'

'Yep' Harry replied

'Well, I wouldn't have thought it... I thought you were both married... to other people if that makes sense' Maggie said trying not to confuse herself

'Yes' Selena replied 'just having a bit of fun'

Selena shook her head back, and Maggie caught glimpse of her face

'Blimey, who did that to you' she exclaimed

'No, one I walked into the door, I tripped over Will's shoes at night when I was going to the bathroom' Selena lied

'Oh right' Maggie replied 'looks nasty'

'Yeah I know' Selena snapped

'Maggie, can you leave her be.. please' Harry asked

'okay.. I was only showing I care, as a friend'

'she knows that'

'and I can speak for myself Harry'


End file.
